Forbidden
by XxLaBellaNottexX
Summary: OC/Kensei. A captain shouldn't date his seated officers. When Aizen threatens to take Kensei from her, what will Sakura do? Does she somehow become a vizard or does she stay a shinigami and plot to kill Aizen, herself? M for smut, swearing, violence.


**So this takes place during a fanfic the -BeyondTheHorizon- is writing for me. I didn't really like how I was writing Vindicated and I wasn't sure where to go with it. So I decided one night to punch this out and I like the way it started. So for now, I'm going to use this as my Kensei/Sakura story, until I figure out what to do with Vindicated. Of course, in this story, Sakura and Kensei are already together. In the next chapter, I'll get more into how long they've been together. Review and enjoy!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Snow fell softly outside Sakura's bathroom window. It collected on the bare sakura trees, just outside her window. Kensei leaned against the dark oak doorframe and stared at her back. Her hair hit just below her shoulders now. Her skin was flawless, it has a beautiful golden undertone to it. Kensei had moved so quietly, Sakura had no idea he was standing behind her, watching her undress. The only thing between his brown eyes and her golden skin was a filmsy little robe that was already hanging off half of her body. All she needed to do was dropped her arms and the robe would reveal her perfectly rounded butt to Kensei. His eyes traveled up and down her body, loving what he was looking at. Sakura's hand played with something front of her, but Kensei didn't want to try and strain himself to see it, in fear of being caught. He just wasn't ready to have his presence acknowledged.

Sakura lifted her leg up onto a small stool and moved a hand down it. Kensei cocked his head to the side as he watched her. He felt his heart quicken when he saw her long, slender legs. He always loved her legs. He loved how soft and smooth they always were. Kensei wanted to walk over there and run his large, strong hands up and down her legs, then explore the rest of her body. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice that Sakura was standing straight up again, this time her hands were at the back of her neck. She gave a little stretch, moving her hands up through her hair and over her head. She let her arms drop of her side, then slowly let the filmsy robe fall to the floor. Kensei felt some heat moved into his cheeks, which was odd for him. Her hand moved down her leg again, slowly. Her turned was turned slightly, it was amazing that she couldn't see him. She definitely wasn't going to feel his spiritual pressure, due to the fact that he was surpressing it.

Kensei pushed off from the dark doorframe and moved farther into the bathroom, his body now only inches from Sakura. He wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her shiver at his touch. She gasp loudly, jumping a little as well. He felt her body calm down just as quickly as it went into fight or flight mode. She turned her head slightly, partially seeing his face. "Mmm, what are you doing here, Captain?"

Kensei smirked, his arms tightening around her small waist. Leaning back into his, feeling the warmth of his clothing against her bare skin, she leaned her head back onto his chest and looked up at him. Sakura moved a hand up to the back of his neck, her fingers gently massaging the area where his hair line ended and his skin started. Kensei closed his eyes for a moment, bringing his lips down to meet her neck. His lips pressed gently into her smooth skin. Sakura let out the slightest moan she could muster, if Kensei wasn't so close to her, her would have never of heard her moan of pleasure. His lips moved against her skin as he spoke, his gruff voice penetrating her ears for the first time since he entered her domain. "I wanted to see you."

"So you decided to break into my house and see me?" Sakura giggled, leaning her head back to its original spot on his chest and looking up at him.

"You're mother actually let me in." He looked down at her expression, which turned from giggly to serious. She raised a brow at him before turning around and picking the robe up off the ground.

"She let you in…? I thought she left."

"Well she did, she was just walking out as I was walking over."

"Oh…" She slipped the robe back on her, concealing her body from him and folded her arms over her chest. Kensei raised a brow at her and folded his arms as well.

"Don't want me to see you naked?" A sly smirk spread across his face as he looked down at his 7th seat. Sakura pursed her lips and glared up at him. Making a move to walk past him, she lightly punched him in the arm. It wasn't like Kensei hadn't seen her naked numerous times before. She brushed past him and walked into her rather small room. Kensei followed her and plopped down onto her bed. It was low to the ground and his captain's haori touched the floor once he sat down. "Why didn't your dad ever buy property closer to the Seireitei? He was a captain so it's not like he didn't have the money to do it."

Sakura shrugged. "He never really wanted to leave Rukon. He always told me that this is where my family is from and that we must always remember that." She slide the door shut to her room and quickly got changed. It was true, Sakura's father, former Captain of Squad 9, never wanted to leave the southern Rukon district 59. Most of Sakura's family has moved to the upper districts in the south but most of them still lingered in district 59. Her house wasn't very large, due to the district being so poor but Sakura's family got along just fine. They always had money, which made them the richest family in the district. Sakura's father, Torao, was always doing special things for the Rukon, and not just the district they lived in. He used to set up organizations to help out the families and orphaned children in the Rukongai. Sakura's family was like royalty to those people.

Sakura moved behind a pink screen, sakura trees where painted on it. The only thing that Kensei could see now was her sexy silhouette, taking her robe off and draping it over the screen. "Your father is a good man, Sakura. I loved serving under him." Kensei leaned back onto her bed, continuning to watch the silhouette of his beloved Sakura.

Sakura smiled to herself as Kensei's words hit her ears. He was so sweet. Kensei had served under her father for years. She began to slip on her shihakusho. "Well that's probably why he allows me to see you, even though he doesn't like the fact that you're a captain and I'm a lowly grunt." She poked her head out from behind the screen and laughed. Kensei smiled at her. As much as he loved her, it was very rare to see him smile. Sakura moved from behind the screen, her hands in her hair. Her hair had grown a bit since they had first met, so now she wore her hair up. She placed a clip into her hair to hold it in place then joined Kensei on the bed. Kensei moved in and pressed his lips to hers. They were soft and warm against his. She smiled into the kiss. It only lasted a few seconds when Kensei broke away and stood up. He held out his hand and Sakura took it, while she smiled up at him.

Standing up, they both moved into the front room. The room was pretty bare, the only thing that was in there was a small table, very close to the ground, where Sakura and her family would have their tea and meals. There was also a small fireplace, on top of it were pictures of Sakura, her mother and father. Most of the pictures were of Sakura as a child. Kensei was usually caught staring at them. He thought Sakura was a cute child. He really couldn't imagine her as a child. Of course, Kensei was known in the Seireitei to not like children, but that was quite the contrary. He did like kids, he just didn't like how they had to be so immature. He once told Sakura that if they were born with manners and a mute button, he would like them a bit more.

"Guess they won't be back for awhile." There was slight sadness in Sakura's voice. She only came home when she wasn't assigned any duties within the Seireitei and that wasn't very often.

Kensei moved next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Why don't we come back later then?"

Sakura shook her head as she looked up at him. "No, it's fine. I actually still have some paperwork to do."

"Make Mashiro do it. That's what I did."

Sakura cocked her head to the side and nodded. "Ah, so that's why you're here? You have Mashiro doing all your dirty work?"

"Well that nitwit has to do something and I wasn't going to let her run around Seireitei looking for candy and other people to annoy."

"Hmm…does she even know where you are?"

"No…Sakura you know that no one knows about us."

"Yeah … yeah." Sakura moved outside into the brisk air and shivered slightly. No one in the Seireitei knew that Sakura and Kensei were a couple. It wasn't forbidden but it was frowned upon. Captains were supposed to be respected and sometimes feared. Seated and unseated officers could admire and fantasize about their captains all they wanted but they were never really supposed to actually engage in any sort of 'act' with them. It was true that Sakura respected Kensei, maybe a little too much. Kensei had told her from the beginning that their relationship needed to be restricted. The rules he set in place, however, didn't last very long. And it was usually Kensei that broke them. He was actually the one that kissed her, even though he'd probably tell it differently.

Kensei shook his head when he noticed that Sakura didn't have a jacket on. "It's freezing out here and you didn't bring anything to cover yourself with?" Sakura merely shook her head as she walked next to him. Her eyes were staring at the ground, the snow was beginning to stick, causing Sakura and Kensei to leave faint footprints as they made their way back to the Seireitei. Kensei's footprints in contrast to Sakura's were huge. Kensei looked behind him at the tracks they were making and smirked. "You have children's feet."

Raising a brow, Sakura looked over at him, confusion written on her face. "Hm?"

He stopped and pointed at the ground. Sakura chuckled and shook her head. "Well at least I don't have huge man feet." Kensei began to walk with her again. She was silent for a moment then giggled and spoke softly. "Nor do I have stinky man feet." Kensei scoffed at her for a moment and shook his head. He could think of a nice little comeback but there was no point. Him and Sakura never fought, just joked around a lot. She sort of balanced him out. Kensei was the calm, serious one while Sakura was the sweet, fun one.

They walked in silence for a moment. His body was close to hers when he felt her shiver again, as a big gust of wind blew past them. The chill in the air chilling Sakura right to her bones. Kensei's eyes glanced over at her and he sighed. He placed an arm around her and picked up. Before she can object they shun-po'd back to the Seireitei. Kensei took a back entrance, not wanting anyone to see him carrying her in his arms. He set her down gently and stood in front of her. The wind had hit her even harder when Kensei shun-po'd, causing her to shiver uncontrollably. Kensei massive stature loomed over her for a moment before taking her into his arms to warm her up. Almost immediately Sakura's shivering stopped. His skin was so warm against her. She placed her head onto his chest and closed her eyes. Listening to his heartbeat, she felt her body getting warmer. Kensei's voice broke the blissful silence, snapping Sakura out of her trance. "You know, we can't stand like this all day."

Sakura moved her head, her chin still in contact with his chest, her bright green eyes peered up at him. Kensei couldn't help but get lost in her eyes everytime she looked at him. They were beautiful emerald green, like a beautiful gem locked away in a case that you knew you weren't allowed to touch. Her eyes not only looked at your face or your body but Kensei felt that they also looked into your face. He moved a hand from her back up to her hair, stroking it gently.

"I suppose you're right." Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. Her eyes just stared into his for a few more moments, really not wanting to move away from him. Partly because it was freezing but more because she loved being so close to him. She loved the feeling of his big, strong arms wrapped around her, the scent he carried with him, the way he looked at her. Everything about him took her breath away.

She stood up on her tip toes and grazed her teeth against his bottom lip. A smirk slid across her face before she pressed her lips to his. Kensei responded by pushing his lips against hers a bit harder. "Yeah, so she says to me that I'm not her type and I'm like, yeah okay … you'll be back." Two random shinigami were walking around the seireitei, probably doing a job for their squad. They turned the corner and walked right into Kensei's back. Thankfully, Sakura and her captain were seperated, with Kensei looking down at her as if he was telling reprimanding her. Kensei turned around quickly as the two men approached. They stopped dead in their tracks and the one stuttered slightly, clearly intimidated by Captain Muguruma's stature. "C-captain Muguruma…I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you. I was just-"

"You were just what?" Kensei stared at the kid. One of the kids was blonde with short hair and the other had jet black hair that hung down to his shoulders. The black haired kid stuttered again, saying they were just going back to their barracks. Kensei asked what squad they were form and they happened to be from squad 4. Sakura snickered slightly at how afraid of Kensei they were. Kensei merely sighed and sent them on their way. He turned back to Sakura and looked down at her, she quickly placed a hand to her lips, stiffling anymore laughter that wanted to creep out. "Squad 4. No wonder they were so freaked out."

"Well, you're very scary Captain." Sakura winked at him before turning on her heel and walking off. "I'll go back to my barracks now, if you don't mind." She liked playing these sort of games with Kensei. It kept him on his toes. When Sakura would act all lovey dovey towards him one minute then walk off as if she didn't care, it made him want to run after her but he knew that he shouldn't. Sakura glanced over her shoulder as she moved farther away from him and blew him a quick kiss. Kensei let a small smile slide onto his face as he watched her turn back around and shunpo off. He stood there for a moment and shook his head.

That girl was definitely something else. She wasn't annoying like Mashiro. She wasn't really like any girl he's ever met. Sakura had her moments of but they never seemed to bother Kensei. She balanced him out. He liked that about her. He liked being able to relax when he was around her. She was his escape. He was lucky to have her.


End file.
